


Telephone Booths

by t_dragon



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Phone Sex, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little bit of imagination and a phone





	Telephone Booths

**Author's Note:**

> -Phone sex  
-Public masturbation
> 
> So, word of warning, it's switching POV's to make it a bit more fun. I think it's a bit more fun, at least. And this was inspired by the MV to Natalia Kill's Problem, so... If you want to know or check it out or something, I don't know

Hands dug deep into the pockets of his jacket, Baekhyun sniffled a little as he walked through another circle of light. It was cold out tonight, barely anyone out on the streets he was currently traversing.

Arriving at a telephone booth, the red paint chipped, Baekhyun came to a stop, just looking it over for a moment. Pulling the door open, he stepped inside. The lightning was not great, Baekhyun just barely able to see the faded numbers on the buttons, but that was fine.

He did not need light.

Pulling out a few coins, Baekhyun inserted them as he grabbed the receiver and held it up to his ear. At the tone, he punched in the number written across his palm, leaning his shoulder against one of the walls as he waited for the call to be picked up.

It did not take long.

_ “Hello?” _

“Hey, babe,” Baekhyun said, lips thinning in a smirk.

  
  


Biting down on his lower lip, Chanyeol glanced behind him, before turning back to the payphone.

“Hi,” he said, smiling at the sound of Baekhyun’s chuckle flowing over the line.

_ “You sound nervous, are you nervous? Why?” _

Chanyeol deadpanned, even though he knew Baekhyun could not see him - but he could probably still hear it in Chanyeol’s voice.

“Oh, no, I  _ wonder _ why I might be nervous. There’s  _ no _ reason at all.”

By now Baekhyun was laughing, the sound almost as melodious even when softly distorted like this, and it calmed Chanyeol’s racing heart at least a little.

_ “If there’s no reason then you shouldn’t be nervous, right? You’re really confusing me, baby boy.” _

  
  


_ “I hate you.” _

Baekhyun laughed the loudest so far at that, grin so wide it was staring to make his cheeks ache.

“You don’t, I’m actually pretty sure you  _ love _ me,” Baekhyun cooed, free hand coming up to slide across the cool metal hidden beneath his shirt. “Considering the shit you do for me, I’m honestly  _ convinced _ that you love me.”

The sigh was loud and clear even though they were so far away from each other.

_ “Can’t deny that… Since I’m standing in a phone booth in the middle of the cold night, it’s pretty obvious that I do.” _

Baekhyun hummed at that, smile softening - before darkening once more.

“How about we turn it up a few degrees then, hm? I want to see if we can manage to make the windows fog…”

The hitch in Chanyeol’s breath was loud in Baekhyun’s ear, and Baekhyun’s hand tightened around the receiver in reaction, wicked excitement starting to simmer through his blood.

“Ah, that reminds me of that night we spent in your car…,” Baekhyun murmured, licking his lips and swallowing, mouth starting to salivate in anticipation. “I wonder if you can still see my handprint on the window if you fog it up again.”

_ “Baekhyun…” _

Baekhyun very much felt what Chanyeol did, the heat taking form in his lower stomach now, other parts having been awoken, brought back to life, heavier and heavier with each second.

But Chanyeol had always been the flame to Baekhyun’s gasoline, the wildfire setting him ablaze, the two of them burning so bright together - so the fervour was no surprise.

It brought back a few select memories, though.

“Hey, do you remember that time, in Japan?” Baekhyun asked, lips curling into a smile as he heard Chanyeol’s questioning grunt. They had been in Japan quite a few times by now, after all. “When we were visiting the hot springs-”

  
  


Chanyeol let his head fall forwards, forehead connecting with the wall just beside the telephone, as the memories flooded him.

He  _ did _ remember that time in Japan.

_ “-and decided to make things even hotter.” _

“Y-yeah, I remember,” Chanyeol breathed, dick twitching hard at the ghost of moans against his neck, the feeling of panicked excitement as they rushed to completion before anyone could walk in on them.

_ “I’d say we share an exhibitionism kink, Chanyeollie,” _ came Baekhyun’s amused voice, breaking Chanyeol out of his recollection of the memories of the Japanese hot springs.

“It’s all on you, you’re just dragging me down into debauchery,” Chanyeol immediately denied, even though they both knew that was not true. Sure, Baekhyun initiated a lot of their more…  _ Daring _ moments, but Chanyeol was more than up for them, as well as pulling Baekhyun into stupid shit every now and then too.

_ “We both know that’s not true, but sure, let’s live and breathe denial,” _ Baekhyun replied, still so amused, and Chanyeol wished he was there, so he could wipe that annoying smile off of his face. With his lips. Or his di-  _ “Anyway. We’re not here to chitchat about whose fault it is, we have other business to get to before my ass freezes off.” _

“So sexy, I’m so hard now,” Chanyeol snorted.

_ “Getting cocky, huh? And not even in the right way… Gotta amend that, I guess.” _

  
  


Baekhyun smiled at the huff he received in exchange for his bad pun. Chanyeol could act however mad at the puns as he wanted, but Baekhyun knew that he loved them. He was even  _ worse _ than Baekhyun with them, honestly, which Baekhyun found just as adoring as he found horrible. They really were a match made in heaven - they shared a terrible humor.

“So we got that one time in your car, and that one time in the Japanese hot springs,” Baekhyun recounted, fingers sliding around the edges of the buttons in front of him, careful not to press down on any of them. “Both very hot moments, but I want to know if you have any other one that's a favorite of yours.”

Silence greeted Baekhyun, but he was not surprised by this. Sometimes you just needed to give Chanyeol a moment, especially when it came to the sexy stuff. Even if he was a very willing participant, he still had some problems with speaking about it. When Chanyeol really got going, though… Whew!

_ “I… That time when we went camping…" _

Images began to pop into Baekhyun's mind, having him bite down on his lower lip. Yes… The camping was one of his favorites too.

_ "And we just did what we wanted since there was no one else there, even though we knew someone could show up at any moment." _

Baekhyun's eyes closed as he allowed his mind to wander back, guided by Chanyeol's deep, soothing voice.

_ "In the water, against several trees, beneath the stars…" _

  
  


Chanyeol could not help but smile at the last one - that had been his favorite moment of them all. Just him and Baekhyun, tangled together on top of a blanket below the open sky, nothing but the moon and the stars there to see them as they made love. Because that was what it had been - slow lovemaking, somewhat of a rarity during that wild weekend.

_ "Mm, that was nice… We should go somewhere again, find a new place to experience." _

A chuckle slipped past Chanyeol's lips. "You mean a new place to desecrate?"

_ "Hm, you can call it whatever you want, but it's still an experience," _ Baekhyun murmured into the phone, sending it through the line and down Chanyeol's spine.  _ "Where should we go this time? A tropical island? Get away from this cold? A private one, where we can do what we want without worrying about anyone else…" _

Chanyeol could imagine it almost perfectly. The white sand, the bright sun, the azure sky and the cerulean sea. And, amidst it all,  _ Baekhyun _ , in all of his tanned glory. Oh, how amazing he would look…

_ “Are you imagining it?” _

“Yes,” Chanyeol answered, the word barely more than a breath. “You’d look so lovely in the blue ocean, all tanned… You know I love you golden.”

  
  


Baekhyun let out a chuckle at that. “I  _ do _ know that, yes. You’ve demonstrated it several times over. Imagine if I was tanned all over, no tan lines whatsoever…”

Chanyeol softly groaned, making Baekhyun smirk.

“I wouldn’t have to worry about anyone else, right?” Baekhyun continued, imagining it himself. Though he focused on something other than himself - namely the magnificent specimen of a man that he was currently talking to. “That means no need for clothes, which means perfect, consistent golden glow.”

All tall perfection and caramel skin wrapping around lean muscles, the tattoos a splendid contrast to it all… Yes, Baekhyun wanted to see that,  _ needed _ to see that. Preferably as soon as possible, because the South Korean weather was currently  _ horrible. _

_ “You really would look delicious,” _ Chanyeol murmured, his lowered, darker voice sending shivers not triggered by the cold down Baekhyun’s spine.

“Delicious enough to eat?” Baekhyun asked, breathing picking up.  _ Oh, here we go… _

_ “Without a doubt. Enough to have me want to devour you several times a day.” _

“You’ll have to work on your stamina then, Park,” Baekhyun teased, the words being nothing more than an accelerant to fire up Chanyeol, and they both knew it.

_ “From what I can remember, you have no remarks about my stamina, and you’ll for sure take control enough to give me the needed breaks,” _ Chanyeol replied.

“Damn right I will,” Baekhyun breathed, eyes slowly opening to focus on the present instead of the past or the future. “I’m pretty confident in my ability to get you going, after all… A pride of mine,  _ igniting _ the great Park Chanyeol.”

A breathy chuckle echoed through the receiver.  _ “Always the comparisons to fire. I’ve never asked you why, though, why do you like to draw parallels between me and fire?” _

“Because you’re hot,” Baekhyun immediately said, shrugging to himself and smiling at the laugh it earned him. “Really, that’s why, I promise. You’re hot, and you have a tendency to make me burn right alongside you. Lust simmering in my veins and you then inciting it into white-hot pure arousal… I’m your fuel, you’re my matchstick.”

_ “That sounds about right, you’ve always been able to get me worked up,” _ Chanyeol hummed.  _ “Fuel and fire, huh?” _

“Indeed, and I think it’s about high time we set this place aflame,” Baekhyun purred, pressing the receiver a bit harder against his ear to be able to hear every little change in Chanyeol’s breathing.

  
  


“Considering the cold, you’ll have to work hard,” Chanyeol mumbled, delighted with the cackle it earned him.

_ “The devil works hard, but Byun Baekhyun works harder, you should know this by now, babe,” _ was Baekhyun’s response - and Chanyeol very much knew that.  _ “And if there’s anything I’m confident in, it’s my ability to get you hard, even when inappropriate. Do you remember your sister’s wedding? And the short disappearance of us both?” _

“It wasn’t a  _ short _ disappearance, they were looking for us by the time we finally came back,” Chanyeol chuckled, blushing at the memory. He had been so embarrassed, so mortified - especially at the knowing looks his entire family had thrown him - but it had been one hell of a disappearance act, and he had literally no regrets. Even though he had not told anyone that, but he was pretty sure Baekhyun knew that. Baekhyun knew a lot of things about Chanyeol, after all.

_ “Not my fault I like taking my time with you, baby, it’s what you deserve! You deserve all of the touching, all of the kissing, until you’re dizzy from the attention, making everything else so much better, so much more  _ intense _ and leaving you as satisfied as possible after I’ve allowed you completion.” _

Chanyeol closed his eyes and shuddered, the memory so vivid. They had locked themselves into a bathroom far from the room hosting the reception, where Baekhyun had showed him just how talented he was, how well he knew Chanyeol’s body.

_ “That’s the downside of this, of phone sex, because I really wish I could touch you right now. Let my fingers slide up beneath your shirt, let my lips draw a path down your throat, from your ear all the way down to your collarbone…” _

Goosebumps raised across Chanyeol’s arms and thighs, every little description Baekhyun made appearing like ghost touches against Chanyeol’s skin. They had messed around more than enough for Chanyeol to be able to perfectly imagine it, his mind more than willing to help him along. His dick seemed to be in agreement too, excited about where things were going.

_ “I’d treat you so well, just the way you like to be treated…” _

Needing a little bit of contact, Chanyeol pressed his hand against himself, groaning at the contact, growing so rapidly. Damn Baekhyun and his alluring voice…

  
  


_ “I know you would, you always do…” _

“I do, don’t I,” Baekhyun agreed, heart starting to thunder inside of his chest as nervous anticipation filled him up, fired on by Chanyeol’s little noises.

Oh, how he adored those little noises… And even more when  _ he _ was the one luring them out, noises as pretty as the lips they were falling from. Baekhyun wanted more.

“Are you touching yourself, baby boy?” Baekhyun whispered, getting a breathy  _ “yes” _ in response. “It’s a shame I’m not able to, but let’s pretend that it is, that I’m touching you and you’re touching me. It wouldn’t be the first time, we’ve pretty much mastered how to touch each other, haven’t we?”

_ “Y-yes.” _

Baekhyun smiled, loving the way he was able to affect Chanyeol - even through a phone when they were standing in phone booths in the middle of the streets, in the middle of the night.

“Yes, we have, we know each other so well both physically and mentally,” Baekhyun continued as he undid the button and zipper on his jeans, until he was left with only one flimsy layer between his erection and his hand, biting down on his lower lip for a moment as sensations washed over him. “Where would you want me? Next to you? In your lap?”

  
  


“In my lap,” Chanyeol hurried to say, the image crystal clear in his mind.

_ “As close as possible, huh? Makes it easier to kiss you and drive you wild, I approve,” _ Baekhyun hummed, and from how the soft trembling of his voice Chanyeol knew  _ exactly _ what he was doing.

Baekhyun was doing the same as Chanyeol, that was a no-brainer.

_ “Gives me easier access to your neck, too, and I know you like that, don’t you, baby?” _

“Yeah, I do,” Chanyeol huffed, gasping as he undid his pants and managed to get a hand down the front, fingers wrapping as well as they could around him. There was so much fabric still in the way, but there was no way he was removing his underwear.

  
  


Baekhyun had just managed to wrestle his underwear out of the way as Chanyeol let out a soft moan straight into his ear, and he groaned in response. Chanyeol was way too good at getting Baekhyun going, fuel and fire, and it was evident in the way Baekhyun was already getting to the point of achingly hard.

“I’ll nibble my way across your skin and suck a proper mark into it as I finally get my hands on you,” Baekhyun said, breathing turning harsher and harsher as he wrapped his fingers around himself. He wished it could have been around Chanyeol, but himself would have to do for now. He  _ really _ needed the friction right now anyway.

_ “B-Baekhyun…” _

“Yes, baby?” Baekhyun asked huddling closer to the phone as he began to lazily stroke himself. He did not want this to be over too soon, after all.

  
  


“Keep talking, p-please,” Chanyeol managed to gasp out as he rolled his hips forwards, pressing back and forth against his hand. He had moved until he was right by one of the walls, giving him proper leverage he would not get had he just held his hand against his groin.

And this way it was almost as if he was moving against someone else, and it did not take much to imagine it being Baekhyun he was rutting against.

_ “Of course, your wish is my command… I know you love having me whisper obscenities into your ear, and right now I have the perfect opportunity to do so, don’t I? Oh, Chanyeol, you don’t know how much I wish it was your hand wrapped around me right now, they’re so large and warm, so perfect for jerking me off, you know exactly how much pressure to use to keep me suspended for as long as possible…” _

Infuriating. It was infuriating, hearing Baekhyun murmur what he wished he could do into Chanyeol’s ear. Chanyeol ached to touch, to feel, not only have a disembodied voice, but this was arousing in its own way. And it seemed it was enough for Chanyeol, considering how his end seemed to race towards him.

_ “You’re getting close, aren’t you? I love how responsive you are, how easily I can know how you’re doing, how easily you react to me… This is when I’d speed up, when you need as much as I can give you, and I’d give you it all. And you’d do the same to me, we’d match, mirror each other and drive each other mad with want… Fuck, Chanyeol, I want you so much…” _

As Chanyeol moved his hips faster, a bit harder, he heard the wooden structure creak, but he did not care about that right now. He  _ could _ not care, too deep into his own pleasure and drowning in Baekhyun’s voice.

“Me too, want you too,” Chanyeol whispered, feeling the sweat gathering on his brow and his neck as everything was pulled taut inside of him. “Baek-”

_ “I know, I know, same,” _ Baekhyun huffed over the line, probably just as close as Chanyeol was.  _ “I’m really close, this is what you do to me, it doesn’t matter if I can only hear you,  _ f-fuck _ , ah, you drive me just as wild anyway, how do you do that? So fucking sexy, Chanyeol, you turn me on so much…” _

Chanyeol knew that he was letting so many moans and whines escape past his lips, but that concern was far at the back of his head, nothing that mattered right now. What mattered was the tightness in his core, and the way just as many groans and whimpers poured from Baekhyun’s side of things, so enticing, so maddening, so lovely-

And then Chanyeol snapped, trembling as his hips stuttered, the telltale stickiness pumping out into his underwear. He knew he would find it disgusting in just a few seconds, but right in that moment he could not feel anything besides sweet relief, the orgasm laying itself like a warm blanket on top of his mind, cradling it in softness and bliss.

A stutter of breath, followed by a whine, brought Chanyeol back down to Earth somewhat.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol rasped, licking his lips and clearing his throat before continuing, “let go, baby, you made me cum, now it’s your turn, for me…”

Baekhyun let out a groan that quickly transformed into a drawn-out moan, being cut off by a shaky and noisy inhale. Nobody said anything for a while, both focusing on catching their breath and calming their hearts.

_ “Fuck, that was hot…” _

Chanyeol could not help but let out a tired laugh at that, because it was true. It had been hot - though Chanyeol was not sure he wanted to do it soon again. Too much excitement that he could do without for at least a little while.

  
  


“You know how you were talking about desecrating things before?” Baekhyun shakily said, having somewhat gathered his wits, continuing at Chanyeol’s questioning grunt. “Well, I’ve for sure defiled this spot now.”

Silence so loud it was almost making Baekhyun’s ears ring was what met him after his confession, before a loud huff was heard. An embarrassed huff, Baekhyun was more than sure of as he jerked in surprise.

_ “Oh my god, I can’t believe you actually tainted a fucking phone booth, Baekhyun… What if someone sees it?!” _

“Either they’ll think it’s disgusting, or approve of me having a good time,” Baekhyun said, laughing as Chanyeol groaned. “Calm down, with how rarely these are used maybe no one will see it, and it’ll probably be dried by the time someone  _ does _ use it, and then they might not even realize what it is. Not all of us are good, prim and proper boys soiling their own underwear to not leave stains behind.”

_ “You are disgusting, Byun Baekhyun,” _ Chanyeol said, but Baekhyun could hear the amusement in his voice. Embarrassment, too, but a whole lot of amusement tinged his voice.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Baekhyun drawled, watching as the white slowly dribbled down the wall. “Anyway, let’s hurry up home, I want to cuddle.”

_ “Post sex cuddle needs? I thought I was the clingy one.” _

Baekhyun smiled at that. “Sweetie, we both know we’re just as desperate for some real skin contact right now, so hang up so I can undress you and then not let you go until at least noon tomorrow.”

_ “Fine, I will,” _ Chanyeol sighed, making it sound as if it was the most annoying thing in the world, before his tone changed into something much softer.  _ “I love you, my heart.” _

“I love you too, my love, see you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then a crazy fangirl who had managed to follow Baekhyun scraped some of his cum off of the wall and used it to try to get pregnant I mean what-  
This isn't quite non-au? I think? Or it could be, if you want it to be. It's 2am and I need to sleep, and I'm not even sure if I like this but heh, fuck it, it's /so/ late, I'm so behind on this shit... Ahahaha lemme just go collapse for an eternity now, kthxbye-


End file.
